


Persistence

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka is having a bad week.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts), [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-04-22  
> Creation: 2020-04-24  
> Creation: 2020-04-27  
> Creation: 2020-04-27  
> Creation: 2020-04-27 & 2020-04-29  
> Creation: 2020-04-30

Tezuka had just sat down at their usual tennis club table in the cafeteria when Inui joined him. Oddly enough, without any of the others.

''Tezuka.''

''Inui.''

Just when the Seigaku captain had bitten into an onigiri, Inui spoke up again.

''I was wondering about something. How often during the day do you masturbate, Tezuka?''

The words were spoken so casually that they did not register at first, then Tezuka almost suffocated himself.

Having Inui make soothing circles on his back after the initial terror had passed was not high on his list, neither were the stares that were now directed at them but his body at least had calmed down enough for him to make a half-steady reply. Without decorum.

''What?''

Inui calmly adjusted his glasses.

''I wondered how often you masturbate in one day. It's not that far fetched, I'm sure.''

''I am not going to answer that.''

''Why? It's not as important to you as your secret techniques on the court, is it?

Shaking his head at Inui's persistence, still not believing they were actually having this conversation, Tezuka gathered the remains of his meal and stood.

''I am not answering that question.''

Just when he was about to exit the cafeteria another calling of his name reached his ears. Turning back, he saw Inui standing up.

''I'm sure you're adoring fans would like to know too. So I'll ask again: How often during the day do you masturbate, Tezuka Kunimitsu?''

In that moment Tezuka woke to his own scream. Bathed in sweat, he fumbled for the light. 

He was at home. In his room. Alone.

Putting his glasses on, Tezuka thanked every deity that his parents had gone to visit a family friend this week before trudging to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He could see the sun come up and decided to better get the day started than try getting back to sleep - after a shower. A very long, icy shower.

During practice that morning he was acutely aware of where Inui was at any given time, until he wasn't due to a small incident surrounding the first years, and then Inui just happened to be right next to him. 

''Good morning, Tezuka. I was wondering about something.''

Trying not to panic, Tezuka kept his mask of indifference in place by sheer force of will then turned bodily to look Inui in the eye as best as the glasses permitted.

''Not today. Back to practice.''

Despite a slight frown the data player followed his order and went back to the courts. But not without looking at him with curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

''Tezuka.''

Tezuka turned, assuming an air of calm without feeling any of it.

''Yes, Inui?''

''You look tired. I was wondering if you might need a hand with your sleep schedule.''

Of course Tezuka's mind would overhear the last four words and make something completely else out of this. 

Trying not to blush the Seigaku captain looked over the court, pretending to already be immersed in the next match.

''I'm fine.''

''Are you sure you don't need a hand? I'd be happy to come over later.''

Tezuka suppressed a shudder, barely.

''I said I'm fine. Thank you for your concern.''

''If you're sure.''

''I am.''

Despite the obvious dismissal Inui did not leave. If at all, he was taking a page out of Tezuka's book by pretending to watch the court as well. And probably seeing just as much.

Sighing, Tezuka concluded that this day would need to end as soon as possible. Without himself even attempting practice, lest he make an even bigger fool of himself by not being able to concentrate one bit.

Where was the damn weekend when you needed it?


	3. Chapter 3

''You sure need it bad, don't you Tezuka? Don't worry, I'll give it to you good. Just wait…''

Again, Tezuka screamed himself awake. Again, he was bathed in sweat. Again, he turned on the light. Again, he was alone at home. And again it had happened. 

A dream involving Inui doing THAT.

Thankfully, Tezuka did not really know what 'that' entailed, as it was the fourth night he had woken up just before 'that' happened. Whatever it was. But his mind could surely come up with too many scenarios if he let it. So he didn't, concentrating instead on just breathing in and out.

He was going crazy and there was nothing he could do about it.

Throwing one of his pillows across the room in a sudden temper tantrum, Tezuka fell back onto the remaining one with a groan.

''Please let this stop. Please let this stop.''


	4. Chapter 4

It was early when Tezuka deposited his bag in the clubhouse and went to the court for some alone time, hoping it would calm him down like it normally did. 

This particular morning however, someone else was already there.

''Good morning, Tezuka.''

''Inui.''

The data player looked at him for a long moment, glasses glinting in the first rays of the sun, and Tezuka felt like an insect on an exam table. 

''Are you sure you're getting enough sleep, Tezuka? Your eyes are starting to show light circles beneath them.''

Resisting the urge to squirm, Tezuka adjusted his own glasses.

''I'm fine. Besides, it is only one more day till the weekend. I'll get some more sleep in then.''

Inui's face was still unreadable when he spoke next, his words once more making Tezuka want to flee.

''If you're sure. Though I'd still be happy to come by to help you adjust your sleep schedule or write up a new one to get you over the deficit as quickly as possible.''

''That won't be necessary.''

Before either could utter another word the rest of the regulars appeared, effectively halting all further personal conversation. 

Just in time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight when it happened again, though much more elaborate this time, and Tezuka woke just like he definitely did not wish to become accustomed to. 

Fumbling for the light as he always did, he tried catching his breath again. Something seemed to be different though. For starters, his mobile phone seemed to have gone off. Checking for who might have called so late, he finally became aware of the insistent ringing from the doorbell downstairs and a voice that would probably wake the whole neighbourhood if it continued in that volume.

Fighting to get up, he pulled a shirt over himself before stumbling almost blindly towards the stairs, putting on his glasses only as an afterthought.

''I was already considering breaking in when you didn't answer to any of my attempts at contacting you. For a moment there I thought something severe had happened.''

Inui didn't wait for him to say anything, just closed the door when he had stepped in completely. 

Seeing that resistance would get him nowhere, Tezuka guided him to his room. 

After Inui had settled into the only chair, Tezuka had a hard time staying calm under the gaze he was sure was directed at him. As always he could not be entirely sure, Inui's glasses once again reflecting only the light from overhead. 

''I was really worried this time, Tezuka. It's unlike you to break all contact for the continuation of days.''

Right, it had been a week now. And he still wasn't anywhere near solving this problem. 

Suppressing a sigh at the totally ridiculous situation at hand, it was now exactly midnight, Tezuka decided to end this quickly, if Inui let him.

''I appreciate your concern. I really do. But it is the middle of the night and I really need some sleep before dawn breaks this time.''

Inui raised an eyebrow at the more than elaborate sentences, peppered with a lot of personal information Tezuka would normally never disclose at any given moment in time.

''You're obviously not able to overcome this problem on your own. I am here and I am willing to help.''

Tezuka resisted the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall.

''Or maybe that is what's really the problem.'' 

Inui continued on after a moment of watching him.

Tezuka swallowed, visibly. 

''Is that it, Tezuka? Are you having trouble sleeping because of me?'' 

Inui's mouth formed a smile when no denial showed itself.

''If I am right, I would of course have to know what kind of dreams you're having.''

Tezuka swallowed again, his eyes momentarily dropping lower than would have been decent of their own accord and Inui's smile turned predatory. 

''My, my, Tezuka. I didn't know you were that interested.''

Finally finding his voice, the Seigaku captain made one attempt at getting out of this. A very poor one, even to his own ears, and Inui stood slowly coming towards the bed.

''I'm afraid a sleep schedule might be the wrong approach in this case. I'd say a 'hands-on' method would merit more results. What do you think, Tezuka?''


	6. Chapter 6

''Argh!!!''

Tezuka watched with fascination when Inui's cum shot forth, painting the pillow a different color.

He wasn't new to this, far from it actually, but Inui's stamina as well as the amount of his cum were commendable. 

Allowing a small smile, Tezuka watched the other boy draw in much needed air before letting his fingers dance over the overly sensitive member once more.

Inui hissed at the contact, eyes closing.

''I'm afraid, we're not finished yet. You wanted to know what was in them. And as always you won't be satisfied without the complete data, will you?''

Inui groaned then gasped when Tezuka grabbed his balls, making him focus enough to answer.

''I seem to have overlooked how devious you can be, Tezuka.''

This time Tezuka did smile, finally feeling back in control. Complete control.

''We're not finished by far. And I warned you not to play your games with me in my own territory.''

When his balls were pulled on with a much harsher touch, Inui gasped.

''Your cock is already filling again. You are enjoying this.''

Not waiting for Inui to be able to respond, Tezuka helped the taller boy adjust his position until he was satisfied. 

''Just to be clear, I know that you sleep irregularly with some of the team-members. And I know that you're not exclusive to topping.''

Another gasp reached his ears, forming a line when Tezuka began stretching that firm ass in front of him further. Finding the prostate, Tezuka drummed his fingers against it, making Inui howl, before pulling them out again and ceasing all motion.

''If you really don't want this, tell me now.''

He couldn't see Inui's face but the other boy cushioned his head on his arms almost immediately, leaving his ass in the position Tezuka had pre-set. The Seigaku captain couldn't help a groan.

''If you're sure.''

The words sounded ironic. Having been spoken too often by the very same person he was about to bed.

Not wanting to wait Tezuka pushed in with one long stroke, right to the balls. All the while relishing in the delicious gasps Inui unconsciously uttered.

Grabbing hold of Inui's sides, he started fucking him in earnest, knowing how he liked it from too many experiences he shouldn't have had in the clubroom.

Inui keened, sinking further into the sheets, hands clawing at the material beneath them.

It only made Tezuka want to do him more.

Letting one hand slip into Inui's hair, Tezuka continued to ride him for some time before letting his other hand slide beneath, grabbing hold of the neglected cock and earning himself another very satisfying scream.

Pushing the foreskin back, Tezuka played with the crown while continuing to plow that beautiful ass. 

Inui was close again. Pre-cum making it easy to enhance the effects on his cock and Tezuka couldn't help inserting the tip of his nail, just to see what would happen.

Inui howled, pushed back like a maniac for one, two, maybe three thrusts and then came all over Tezuka's hand.

Fuck!

Barely holding on himself, Tezuka enjoyed the aftershocks before watching Inui collapse completely.

It was time.

Finding the last reserves of his strength he sat back, bringing Inui with him. Sliding just a tad deeper did the trick and he groaned deeply, pushing upwards a couple more times before finally spilling into that hot cavern. 

When he managed to disentangle both of them after some moments, Inui was already snoring softly.

Tezuka smiled, pulling a blanket over both of them.

His last coherent thought before being pulled under was how good this night's sleep would feel. 

Finally.


End file.
